Analyte monitoring devices have been used as medical diagnostic devices to determine a level of analyte from a sample. One common application is glucose measurements. For example, an analyte monitoring device is used with a remote sensor to perform an analyte reading. The sensor may be configured for implantation (e.g., subcutaneous, venous, or arterial implantation) into a patient. The analyte monitoring device processes signals from the remote sensor to determine the concentration or level of analyte in the subcutaneous tissue and may display the current level of the analyte.